


Leviathan, Open Your Eyes

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cheering Up, Comfort, Depression, Song - Freeform, Supportive Network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Leviathan is feeling depressed and worthless. So he locked himself up to not be a bother. His humans and brothers won't accept that.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Leviathan, Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've kept it light. Not diving into the deep dark depths of a depression, but instead tried focussing on attempts to get someone out of it.  
> I hope you enjoy.

He’s been depressed lately. Feeling to be a worthless yucky waste of space. Nothing any of his humans said to him could change his mind. Of COURSE they say he isn’t worthless. Of COURSE they say they are his friend. They SAY it. But that doesn’t mean they MEAN what they say… No, Leviathan knows what people think about him.

Leila is always laughing and giggling with Asmodeus. His charming, beautiful brother. They are so much alike: Beautiful for one. They both love shopping. They both love pampering themselves and each other. The idea alone makes Leviathans skin crawl. Ugh.

And if she’s not busy with Asmodeus, one of her mates keeps her occupied. Seriously… How much kissing can a person do in his life? Gross…

James is always hanging out with Mammon. His scummy, greedy brother. Probably getting dragged into one scheme or another. Or try to drag him out of the scheme. One or the other. Always the same old story.

And if he’s not busy with Mammon, one of his lovers keeps him busy. Seriously… Why are they calling Asmodeus the Avatar of Lust, when it is CLEARLY Lucifer who deserves that title?

No. He, Leviathan, knows better. He is better off alone. Away from everyone. On his own. He won’t be a bother to anyone and their ‘happiness’ like that… And so he spiraled down and down in the deep depths of his mind, denying himself the joy of being a pact with his two wonderful humans. They’re better off without him. He’s drowning himself in self-pity… Drowning himself in a self created misery…

**House of Lamentation (9)**

**> Leila:** Leviathan where are you now

 **> James:** My secret friend from the underground

Hm? What’s this? Leviathan stops his game. It was starting to bore him, anyway. Curiously he looks at the messages rolling in on his DDD.

**> Leila:** Bring your waves and the thunder

 **> James:** Make me believe forever more

Is this a Human World song? About him? Leviathan grows a bit angry. Are they going to pull a lyric prank on him? He knows about those. He’s watched them on Deviltube. A rage that came from the Human World. Very funny, unless you’re the one it’s targeted to. He KNEW it… They don’t really like him. He’s just the one that completed the collection…

Still… He can’t seem to put his DDD away. 

**> Leila:** Outside my window I can see

 **> James:** The ocean where you used to be

 **< Mammon:** Yo! What are ya two humans goin’ on about?!

“Mammon is clueless, of course.” Leviathan can’t help snicker. He would definitely not notice it when he is being pranked.

**> Leila:** Horns that sprout out from your head

 **> James:** A glowing light near the surface

It doesn’t feel like a prank, though. It’s like they are complimenting him. Is there really a Human World song about him? With such lyrics that seem to compliment him? He knows he used to be like that. When he could rule the oceans freely. It’s been a long time, though…

**> Leila:** Leviathan open your eyes

 **> James:** I cannot save the world's demise

“Huh?”

**> Leila:** All alone with no armor

 **> James:** Your burning eyes shine from under

 **< Mammon:** Oy! Don’t ignore me!

 **< Belphegor:** Shut up Mammon. **(Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**

 **< Lucifer:** Quite right. This doesn’t seem to be about you, Mammon.

His brothers are standing up for him? He knows they have been knocking on his door for the past week, but he thought if he just ignored them, they would give up eventually.

**> Leila:** You said that you and I

 **> James:** Could make 'em all terrified

 **> Leila:** And clean up the whole world

He said that? He did say that they should play that new online role playing game together. They could form a guild together and he had made all these plans for them. But when the release date came rolling in, they both seemed to be too busy with their own things. So he didn’t even ask them and started playing the game on his own…

**> Leila:** Leviathan open your eyes

 **> Leila:** Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh

 **> James:** Leviathan open your eyes

 **> James:** Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh

“Ah, that must be the meaningless chorus of the song.” He mumbles grumpily. “They could at least have been original and keep that out. To make it less obvious that they are pranking me.”

He wants to toss his DDD on his beanbag and continue his game. But then the next lines come in. They hit something deep inside him.

**> James:** Remember once upon a time

 **> Leila:** Nobody loved you more than I

 **< Mammon:** Oy, Leila! What are ya sayin’?!

 **< Satan:** Shut up, Mammon. Seriously! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**

 **< Beelzebub: **Let them do their thing. Instead you can help me in the kitchen.

Wait, is Satan mad at Mammon for interrupting his mate? Or is he mad because his mate just said she loved him, Leviathan? And since when does Beelzebub need help in the kitchen? He looks confused on his screen. What is going on?

**> James:** Our secret place is in danger

 **> Leila:** Wake up king of the creatures

He doesn’t exactly understand what they mean by this. But it’s true: From all the Avatars, he is the one who rules the creatures of the oceans. He always knew Leila admired that about him. He could see it in her eyes when she told him that. How could he forget about that? That look of admiration in her eyes. A smile starts to appear on his face. If they’re trying to prank him, their approach is all wrong…

**> James:** Outside my window I can see

 **> Leila:** The ocean where you used to be

There it is. The repeating of the lyrics. Nothing meaningful will be said from now on. Still he can’t seem to put his DDD away. Leila and James seemed to have switched roles on what to type. Leviathan has to admit that he appreciates that attention to detail. It looks like the lyrics still give him new meaning.

**> James:** Horns that sprout out from your head

 **> Leila:** A glowing light near the surface

“Clever.” He mumbles. They’re so in sync. His humans. They’re so close, growing up together. A pang of envy hits him: Why can’t he have something like this with his brothers? They’ve known each other for an eternity, but still are always at each other's throats. Is that the magic of humans?

**> James:** You said that you and I

 **> Leila:** Could make 'em all terrified

 **> James:** And clean up the whole world

Then he startles, almost dropping his phone to the floor! Outside his door he suddenly hears Leila singing the chorus! He smiles brightly when he hears her sweet soft voice clear through his closed door. It’s like she insists that he opens the door for her.

_Leviathan open your eyes_

_Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh_

Then he also hears James' deeper voice sing to him. He knows James doesn’t like singing as much as Leila. Only for special occasions. This must be a special occasion? HE is the special occasion?!

_Leviathan open your eyes_

_Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh_

More texts are coming in. The song is coming to an end. He’s feeling a bit disappointed. Leviathan is sure they weren’t pranking him now. 

**> Leila:** Under the blackened sky when a fire storm lit up the ocean overnight

 **> James:** So we meet again, but this time we step out of our dreams with open eyes

 **> Leila:** Now that it's said and done, can we make this world a better place for everyone?

He’s sure of it: This must mean that his humans are missing him and want to spend time with him. They really do understand him.

**> Leila:** For everyone

 **> James:** You said that you and I

 **> James:** Could make 'em all terrified

 **> James:** And clean up the whole world

He opens the door for them and is suddenly blown away by the singing of all his brothers standing there with big grins on their faces.

_Leviathan open your eyes_

_Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh_

_Leviathan open your eyes_

_Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh_

Confused, Leviathan watches everyone filing in. He can’t even demand they tell him the secret phrase: They’re already inside!

Satan and Leila walk to his bookshelves to see what his newest books and mangas are about. 

Beelzebub has his arms full of snacks and drinks. So does Mammon. Oh, now it makes sense… 

Asmodeus starts painting Leila’s nails after she selected something to read. She holds up her hand, showing him the color with a grin: Leviathans color! It looks good on her.

Belphegor has brought an enormous pile of pillows and blankets. James is helping him to build some sort of relaxing space. Then James walks to his gaming area. Lucifer is already there: He selected a few games he wants to play with his brothers.

Leviathan can’t help being happy. Everyone seems to want to spend time with him tonight! It looks like they’re going to stay all night, too. Playing games with him. Reading books and manga with him. Watching anime with him, though Belphegor is already asleep behind the TV. _Eh, he tried,_ Leviathan thinks. 

Of course they can SAY they like him… But SHOWING it to him… That means so much more to him, right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Leviathan  
> Artist: Volbeat
> 
> I found this song, browsing for matching songs for my stories. But this one was just too good. It deserved a Leviathan story of its own. :D


End file.
